


Wake-Up Call

by imaginary_golux



Series: Morning Glories [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wakes up to a very pleasant surprise. Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

Poe wakes up to the beautiful sight of Finn braced above him, naked and glorious and smiling down into Poe’s eyes.

“Good morning, Poe,” Finn says, and leans down to press a quick kiss to Poe’s lips. “May I ride you?”

“Ah,” says Poe, “kriff yes.”

Finn reaches down to rub slick over Poe’s cock with a single sleek motion, and then sits back and down and Poe jams one hand into his own mouth to keep in his moans.

Poe bites his knuckles, staring up at the _vision_ above him as Finn slowly, slowly lowers himself down onto Poe’s cock. Faint moans are already leaking out around the sides of Poe’s fist, and Finn looks down and _grins_ , wide and smug and sweet, and does not change the pace of his easy slide down into Poe’s lap. This is, Poe realizes, all Poe’s own fault - _he_ is the one who taught Finn the pleasure of giving pleasure, the joy of teasing, the power inherent in being the one calling the pace. This is all his own fault and _kriffing hell_ he may actually die of pleasure.

Poe’s free hand scrabbles at Finn’s hip, and Finn chuckles and catches Poe’s wrists, tugging his hands up to pin them on the pillow and rolling his hips in a way he _knows_ makes Poe half-mad with pleasure. Poe arches against him as best he can, pinned at wrists and hips and already gasping for it, and Finn grins down at him.

“Kriff,” Poe gasps, “you are - how did I not wake up earlier? I woulda - I woulda liked to help.”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Finn says smugly.

“I am very surprised,” Poe assures him, and then moans from deep in his chest as Finn rolls his hips again, settles a little more firmly into Poe’s lap. “Oh kriff, I am - this is the _best_ surprise, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?” Finn asks, grinning down at Poe. “Gonna stay still if I let go?”

“Sure,” Poe says, dry-mouthed, and when Finn lets go of his wrists and sits back, Poe reaches up to hold on to the headboard and stares up in wonder as Finn stretches, body one long glorious arch, and then begins to really _move_.

And - well - Poe can’t let go of the headboard, and he can’t lift his hips, and without something to muffle him there’s no _way_ he’s going to be able to keep quiet, he’s never been able to keep his mouth shut -

“So kriffing beautiful, sweetheart,” he says as Finn shifts, finds a better angle and arches his back in pleasure. “Kriff, never seen anything _like_ you - kriff, I want to touch you, want to get my _hands_ on you, want to get my _mouth_ on you, you taste so good, love the way you taste -”

Finn gasps a laugh, grinds down against Poe’s hips and _clenches_ and Poe loses his words to a long, helpless moan. “Never can keep you quiet, can I?” Finn asks, grinning down. “Got to try harder, I guess.” He braces his hands next to Poe’s shoulders and starts moving faster, harder, his hips slamming down against Poe’s until Poe can’t speak, can hardly breathe, can hear the moans coming from his own lips as though they’re from far away, the only things that matter his cock buried deep in Finn and Finn’s wide, gorgeous eyes and the rolling muscles of Finn’s shoulders and the bright edge of pleasure that’s rushing closer with every perfect moment -

Poe’s pretty sure the sound he makes as he comes is loud enough to wake everyone within about three hundred yards, but he’s also too blissed out to really care. He does manage to pry one hand from the headboard and reach down to curl his fingers around Finn’s lovely cock - beautiful as the rest of him - and Finn leans down and kisses Poe sloppily and comes with a soft, delighted moan and slumps down, heavy and perfect atop Poe, like the galaxy’s best blanket.

“G’morning,” he murmurs in Poe’s ear as Poe wraps his arms around Finn’s shoulders.

“Good morning,” Poe replies, chuckling. “I’m definitely awake now.”

“Oh good,” Finn says, raising his head just enough to smile down into Poe’s eyes. “My work here is done.”

Poe can’t help laughing, and Finn muffles his chuckles with a long, sweet kiss. Good morning, indeed.


End file.
